The Espada in the Human World
by mist11
Summary: Exactly what the title says really. It's just the espada in the human world because Aizen decided they needed a vacation. i dont if you could call it funny but oh well.


My first story, so please don't be mean.

* * *

Shopping

Hueco Mundo

"Aizen I don' think that ya shoulda sent all the espada to the human world." Gin said while his smile slipped for a split second. If that's even possible.

"I think they needed some time off, though. Don't you agree, Gin?" Aizen said it more like he didn't care whether Gin agreed or not. And he probably didn't care. Gin just figured it wasn't a question that needed an answer.

Human World

"I HATE THIS F***ING PLACE!!!"Grinnjow screamed, more like screeched I guess, at no one in particular.

"Aizen-sama told us to come and enjoy ourselves for a while so deal, trash."Ulquiorra sighed._ This place should go to hell. Even if Aizen did tells us to enjoy ourselves, what is there to enjoy?_

"I wonder if there are any people here that wouldn't care if I conducted experiments on them?" Szayel wondered out loud. _Why would I care if they didn't want me to, if they do care f*** them._

The espada where in a park in the human world with nothing to do except bug the shit out of each other. But of course as soon as they got there Stark found a near by bench and instanly fell as sleep. Haliebell didn't say anything, the old man just wandered off somewhere screaming" You little shits are on your own!!", number seven ( dont know his name) went inside this wierd yoga place, and Yammy went in serach of the nearest food court. Aaroniero Arruruerie just disappeared nobody really cared where he went though.

"I think this place is utterly boring if you ask me." the pink-haired espada stated his opinion for the espada, that hadn't left yet, to hear.

"Nobody asked you, you pink-haired bitch." Nnotria said oblivious to the death stare Szayel was giving him for his last remark.

"Well we should go shopping for new clothes. We obviously don't fit in with these outfits. Ohhhh I know!!!! Let's go to this place called mall. I hear that place has everything!" Szayel screamed kinda gayishly._ I can finally teach these underlings something about fashion._

"Oh hell no!!!"Nnotria and Grinnjow screamed at the same time.

"Well what do you think Ulquiorra?" Szayel gave one of hs most innocent smiles in order to get the fourth to agree with him.

"I couldn't care less. Maybe we should get some decent clothes at least." Ulquiorra said without no emotion what so ever._ If it will keep pinky quiet then I'm ok with it._

So after a very long argument between Szayel and Grimmjow and Nnotria, the four espada headed to the mall to get some decent clothes as Ulquiorra would put it.

"Ok since you guys have no sense of fashion **I** will be picking out the clothes for all of us." Szayel said as he ran a hand through his brilliant pink hair.

"If it will get you to shut up then I'm ok with it."Grimmjow just really wanted to leave this shit hole.

"Ok then Grimmy-chan you are up first. Then Nnotria, then Ulquiorra, and last but definantly not least, me!" Szayel said as he lead them to the men's deparment.

As soon as they arrived there Szayel was off finding something "sensable" for Grimmjow to wear. The first thing the pink haired espada brought back was something that Grimmjow wouldn't even look at. So the eighth tried again. This time Grimmjow at least tried it on but instantly took it back off after seeing his reflection. Finally after many outfits Grimmjow decided on a black shirt with blue graphics, blue jeans that some holes in them, and black converses.( I love converses!!)

" Ok now that Grimmy has something sensable,even though I wouldn't call it sensable, lets move on to you, Nnotria." Szayel said as he was thinking of what would look good on that spoon fetish espada.

"What do you mean not sensable!???! You picked it out your self!!" Grimmjow practically screamed at the pink haired espada.

".....I'm sorry what did you say."

"Nevermind." Grimmjow sighed._ Damn you pinky!_

"Well whatever. I'm off to find something that isn't spoon related for Nnotria." Szayel said as he disapeared into the racks of clothing.

"Why does everyone make fun of my outfit. Always calling it a spoon. They should just f***ing die."Nnotria started to sob. Which was totally out of character for the espada, but he does always get touchy when people start making fun of his outfit.

Szayel returned after what seemed to be an enternity with some clothes picked out for Nnotria. He tried them all on but rejected them one after the other. Szayel just kept trying, even though Grimmjow told him to just give up after the tenth outfit. Finally after a very,very,very,very long time Nnotria finally decided on an outfit. The shir was white with a frowning little vampire face, the jeans were black and had no holes in them whatsoever, and the shoes were just plan whith shoes with black streaks on them.

"Ok now its Ulquiorra's turn." _Finally that dumbass picked something after an hour._

Ulquiorra didn't complain as Szayel picked things out for him. He tried on every one of those outfits, but of course he rejected them as well. At least he didn't complain about having to try on every single one. Sometimes even Ulquiorra liked one Szayel would decide he didn't like it and command Ulquiorra to akte it off; because he couldn't be seen in it. After about thirty outfits Ulquiorra decided on something that fit him perfectly. Well at least what Szayel said fit him perfectly. It was a plain white t-shirt, plain blue jeans, and of course black converses!( I JUST LOVE CONVERSES!)

"Ok finally everyone but me has an out fit that is sensable. So I'll go get something for myself." Szayel ran a hand through his pink hair and started off to pick out and outfit.

"Don't take too long. We still need to find a place to f***ing place to stay." Grimmjow screamed earning some glances from the other shoppers.

"Now he will probably take too long on purpose." Nnotria sighed as decided to take a seat on the floor.

"Oh well."

Szayel began trying things on immediatly. And of course was taking too bloody long. He wanted his outfit to be perfect, so of course he rejected each outfit that he picked out. After a while he was stumped on two outfits. One had a pink shirt, of course, with black graphics, blue jeans with a black belt, and tennis shoes that were black with pink streaks. The other had a blue shirt with pink graphics, black jeans with a white belt, and white tennis shoes. Szayel decided on the first outfit.

After they left the mall they decided they should probably find the other espada. They found Stark quite easily, because he was right where they left hime, on the bench snoring. Finding Yammy and number seven( still don't remeber his name and im too lazy to look it up) was easy as well since Yammy was at a food court and the other was still at that weird yoga place. Finding Aaronieru, Halibell and the old man was a different story. After about thirty minutes of looking they found Aaronieru at a different park on the other side of town. They found Halibell at a small library surronded by stacks and stacks of books. They gave up on finding the old man after loking for over twenty minutes. So all that was left was to find a place to stay.

* * *

I don't know if I should continue with this story or not. Since its my first story I don't know if you guys like it enough for me to continue. IUf you want me to just review and tell me. I will be happy to.


End file.
